Carly Taylor
History Carly knew she was a demigod since she was old enough to understand what it meant, and began going to Camp at age seven. She led a pretty normal life, only going to camp during the summers. Notably, she dated member of The Questers, Zack Johnson for a time before he joined the group. At age sixteen, she began going to Camp year round, after her mother died of cancer. She and several of her friends, feeling like the rest of the demigods were being overshadowed by the exploits of The Questers and groups like The Heroes Organization, formed their own team and began working on a volunteer basis for campers and gods on Olympus, doing things primarily off the record and occasionally against the rules. One such assignment for Zeus was to keep an eye on Zoe Johnson in New York. However, when Zoe threatened Carly's younger sister, Kylie, a daughter of Apollo, Carly blew the op in order to keep her sister safe. The two would eventually become incredibly close, with Carly being one of the very few to believe her alive after she disappeared to stop Kylie from trying to rescue her. Following the events of Above the Most Broken Clouds, Carly and Zoe get married and have two children. Carly would take up work in prop development for theater and film, something she became rather successful in. Personality Carly is known to be quite kindhearted most of the time, and tries to help whoever she can whenever she can. She is known to have a soft spot for young children. Carly is rather easily frustrated and doesn't like when things aren't going her way or are taking too long for her liking. She is known to be optimistic when things are going her way, however, and when comfortable enough in her surroundings has been described as being a bit of a goofball by her friends, liking to get laughs out of people. She's also known to be a bit of a rebel, often sneaking out of her cabin at night or, most infamously, breaking into a wine stash Dionysus had been saving for when he was allowed to drink again with the help of Zoe Johnson. After Zoe's disappearance Carly was destroyed emotionally up until they heard Zoe's account via a large note left behind at the site of her disappearance. Carly would then actively start looking for any sign of Zoe's presence, refusing to believe her dead. Fatal Flaw Carly's fatal flaw is that she very often has a feeling of superiority over others when in a group, and has been described as becoming irritable and twitchy when this is challenged or straight up denied. This has led to numerous arguments between herself and Ziva Eriksson. Powers While having ADHD and Dyslexia, Carly also possesses Aerokinesis, allowing her to slightly control the air, Elektrokinesis, letting her control lighting to a degree, and Atmokinesis, allowing her to lightly control the weather. These abilities increase in power with her emotions. Fighting Style/Weapons Carly fights with a pair of knives, liking to get in close, do massive damage, and slip out quickly. She wields a pair of daggers made of tempered steel and Stygian Iron. Carly also carries a small, Celestial Bronze buckler shield that she often wears on her back unless she is using it. She also is one of the more known sparring partners of her ex-boyfriend Zack, and is one of the most successful grappling partners of his. She shows an extreme tenacity in fights that often borders on insane, as well. Relationships Romantic Zack Johnson Carly and Zack dated for a time before he was made aware of his parentage and of the Olympian world in general. They broke up amicably prior to his joining of The Questers, and the two often spar one another in camp, with her being one the few brave enough to spar with him more than once a week. His death was an incredible shock to her, and something she was not able to mourn properly for some time, given her need to go on the run with Zoe. Zoe Johnson While the two were initially on rather icy terms due to Zoe's threatening of Carly's sister, the two eventually grew extraordinarily close over the course of Zoe's adaptation to camp life, and Carly would become Zoe's main confidant in her struggles with PTSD, especially following her suicide attempt. The two eventually became partners in crime, breaking into Dionysus' wine stash together as well as numerous other rule breaking activities and even the camp's activities. Zoe's disappearance was heartbreaking for Carly, but Carly remained one of the very few who believed she had survived the ordeal, and never gave up on looking for her. Carly realized the moment Zoe returned that she was in love with Zoe, but wasn't sure enough that Zoe reciprocated the feelings to act on it. After Carly was almost killed on a mission, Zoe realized the feelings were mutual and the two began a relationship immediately after Carly's recovery. In their adult years, the two would marry and have twins together, Lara and Max. Family Kylie Taylor Despite having extremely differing personalities, Carly and Kylie are extremely close, and Carly is very protective of her younger sister. While Carly is known to beat up anyone who bullies or harasses her sister, Kylie tends to serve as an emotional crutch for Carly whenever she needs it. Despite this, Carly is afraid of looking weak to her younger sibling, and often tries to hide when she's in periods of emotional distress. Despite Kylie having never told her, Carly knows full well that Kylie is gay and supports her endlessly for it. Kylie's death at the hands of alternate universe Stymphalian Birds destroys Carly and eats away at her for a long time, something she covers up a little too well. It was only the prospect of revenge that kept Carly sane, and after that it was keeping Zoe safe from her father. Carly didn't fully come to terms with Kylie's death for a few years, but when she did so, she made peace with Kylie's old girlfriend, thinking it would be what Kylie would want. Friends Caden Grimes Caden and Carly get along quite well, and have worked together on Camp Missions numerous times. They have a friendly rivalry with one another, given their parentage, but they tend to be able to put it aside when needed. The two's relationship rapidly deteriorated after he abandoned Zoe's side, and after Zoe and Carly went into hiding it is unknown if they ever spoke again. Ziva Eriksson At first, Carly and Ziva didn't get along, but after a while, the two became good friends. The two bicker almost constantly on missions when they disagree with how it should go, but nonetheless work together well when a decision has been made. Ziva's death was heartbreaking for Carly, to the point where she became obsessed with keeping Zoe and Maya alive, something that, fortunately, came to pass. Scott Sigurdson While intimidated for a long time by Scott's ferociousness in battle and insane training regimen, the two began to get along more and speak to one another much more following Zoe's disappearance, given his desire and effort to be more open. His death was a huge shock to her, and she had to deal with guilt over being afraid of him for so long in addition to what was happening at the time. Maya Arslan While friends and people who get along when together, Carly and Maya weren't the closest and didn't actively seek one another out to get together when not working. However, this would change in their late teens as Chaos became more and more active in trying to punish Zoe, and the two bonded more than any would have expected. This bond would continue later in life, and Maya would serve as Carly's maid of honor when she and Zoe got married. Gallery CarlyDaggers.jpg|Carly's daggers. Category:Odst grievous Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Zeus Category:Character Category:Original Character